


Rhys' Favorites

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Dominance/submission, M/M, Riding Crops, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys loves his toys, but there are a few he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riding crops, of course!

Vaughn’s fingers slide down Rhys’ back slowly, trailing along Rhys’ spine and down over the curve of his ass. He nudges at the plug with one finger, stroking the jewelled outside to make Rhys writhe ever so slightly. He pushes on the plug softly, and even the small stimulus is enough to make Rhys moan. Rhys’ toes are curled, digging into the carpet, his front half bent over the side of the dresser, the tip of his dick finding friction against the wood. Vaughn is sat atop the dresser beside him, all lace and leather, heeled boots on crossed legs and a riding crop near him, waiting for use.

“Do you like that?” he asks, and Rhys nods quickly.

“Yes, sir,” Rhys answers, his voice thick with arousal and effort. Vaughn smiles and lets his hand off of the plug, and Rhys relaxes. Vaughn picks up the riding crop, examining it before smacking Rhys lightly with it. Rhys tenses, a small gasp escaping him.

“Up on your toes,” Vaughn commands, urging Rhys with taps from the riding crop. Rhys pushes himself up on his toes, the strain in his legs causing him to hiss at the soreness. “Good boy. Just like that. Stay like this while I go and get your favorite toy, okay?” Rhys nods and shifts slightly, and Vaughn smiles again before delivering a slightly harsher smack with the crop and hopping off of the dresser. He leaves the room, and Rhys is tempted to relieve the strain in his legs by standing flat.

Temptation takes over, and he stands back on his feet, sighing as he stretches his toes and bends his leg to stretch it as well. He stretches his neck, looking up and the ceiling before closing his eyes and letting out another sigh as sore muscles are pulled and stretched, bones clicking into more comfortable positions. He relaxes back into his original position, another temptation beginning to whisper to him.

He reaches back, biting his lip as he starts to slowly pull the plug out. His breath hitches as the thickest part of it slides out, followed by the rest of it. It’s his favorite, sleek chrome, a bright blue jewel on the base, the slender tip flaring out to something he can just handle without prep, and the very, very subtle waves on the surface. Holding the plug out of the way, he feels himself, gently pushing the tip of a finger in, and then another. He pulls out, beginning to push the plug back in. He pushes it all the way in, pressing against the jewel just like Vaughn had. Just before he tries to pull it out again, he hears an impressed whistle from the doorway.

“I thought I was gonna have to punish you for getting off of your toes, but that little show made up for it,” Vaughn says as he strolls back into the room, Rhys’ favorite dildo in the strap-on harness on Vaughn’s hips. Rhys swallows thickly and gets back up onto his toes, looking away in shame. The riding crop smacking harshly against the plug makes him jolt and moan.

“I’m sorry, sir, I...” Rhys starts, trailing off.

“You what?” Vaughn asks, palming Rhys’ ass. “Say it.”

“I...couldn’t help myself,” Rhys finishes. “I couldn’t help myself, sir.” Vaughn hums, tapping Rhys’ legs with the crop.

“Stand up,” Vaughn orders, and Rhys obeys. Vaughn looks him over scrutinizingly before smiling again, devilishly. “Bend over the bed. And, since you seem to be so keen on getting a nice set of fingers up your ass, finger yourself.” Rhys nods.

“Yes, sir.” He bends over the bed, holding himself up on one arm while the other reaches back to slowly pull out the plug. Vaughn takes the plug and watches. Rhys moans with an open mouth, taking deep breaths as he pushes fingers deep into himself. His hand twists as he tries to get better angles and put on a show for Vaughn. He hears Vaughn hum in approval behind him, and Rhys’ dick twitches in excitement.

**  
**“Good boy,” Vaughn praises. “I think you’re more than ready to take my cock.”


	2. Strap-Ons? Yes, Please!

“Yes, sir,” Rhys says as he pulls his fingers out, moving to grab at the sheets as he feels the head of his favorite toy press against him. Slick, realistic silicone rubs against him, teasing its way around.

“Do you want this?” Vaughn asks, prodding the tip in slightly.

“Yes! Please, sir,” Rhys moans and pushes back, inching the tip in a little more. Vaughn slowly begins to push in, moaning with Rhys. Rhys does everything he can to keep from reaching back and pulling Vaughn closer.

“Good boy, Rhys. Does that feel good?” Vaughn asks, and Rhys nods furiously, whining as he spreads his legs further apart. Soon, after what seems like hours, Vaughn lets out a happy sigh, and Rhys lets out a small whimper as the entirety of the toy is seated inside him.

“Please...” Rhys whines, and Vaughn starts to pull back. Rhys groans as he feels every vein and ridge on the toy, imagining like he has so many times before, that it’s Vaughn’s dick. It’s even warm.

“Good boy,” Vaughn praises again, his voice mostly steady. “Very good boy...” Rhys’ dick twitches at the praise, and he moans loudly in response as the toy begins to slide back in. “How do you want it?”

“Hard,” Rhys answers immediately, voice strained. “Rough, fast, _any_ thing, just _fuck me_!” Vaughn leans in, pressing himself against Rhys’ back, pushing the toy in hard and holding it.

“Hm? What’s the magic word, Rhys?” Vaughn asks, and Rhys bites his lip to hold back a comment.

“ _Please_ , sir!” Rhys moans, and Vaughn starts to pull his hips back, thrusting them in hard once. Rhys gasps and grips the sheets, tensing and immediately pushing back to get the toy deeper. Another hard thrust, and another, and another, and soon, Rhys is begging for all Vaughn’s got.

“Do you want it faster?” Vaughn asks, getting a shouted response that sounds something like ‘yes’. The faster, harder thrusts turn Rhys into a drooling, moaning mess, and Vaughn takes full advantage of this newfound pliability. He leans back, off of Rhys, gathering Rhys’ wrists and holding them together. He makes sure to dig the metal of the cybernetic arm into the flesh of the other.

“Oh, god, Vaughn...” Rhys moans, his breath heavy and slightly muffled by the sheets. “Please, Vaughn, please...” Vaughn moans with him as he grinds against the base of the toy with each hard thrust in.

“God, Rhys...” Vaughn sighs in pleasure. “Are you close?”

“Y-yeah, yeah,” Rhys whimpers, his voice inching higher and higher as his orgasm gets closer and closer. Vaughn continues his thrusts, hard, fast, everything that makes Rhys’ mind spin. The sound of Rhys’ moaning and the slick of the toy in and out fill the room, and before Vaughn knows it, Rhys lets out a loud whine and practically deflates as all his energy is lost to the orgasm. Vaughn’s thrusts slow, leading to pulling out. Vaughn lets Rhys’ wrists free, and both of them just take a moment to breathe.

“Wow...” Vaughn sighs happily, and Rhys chuckles breathily.

“Yeah...wow...” he says before scooting further up onto the bed and collapsing.

“Here,” Vaughn offers as he begins to undress out of his lacey attire, “I’ll clean up. You just relax.”

**  
**“Yes, sir,” Rhys says before doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! I know it's short, and I'm sorry! I had to rush it, I'll be very busy next week! Please enjoy, though!
> 
> Please excuse any errors, I don't have an editor yet, and my autism makes grammar difficult sometimes. Also, excuse the formatting, I'm not used to Rich Text quite yet.

**Author's Note:**

> An outline of Rhys' favorite things: butt plugs, riding crops, his boyfriend adorned in lace, leather, and a strap-on. Chapter 2 to come soon.
> 
> I've been SO bogged down with life lately, but I finally found time to write! Enjoy!
> 
> Please excuse any errors, I don't have an editor yet, and my autism makes grammar difficult sometimes. Also, excuse the formatting, I'm not used to Rich Text quite yet.


End file.
